Mrs Brown's Boys D'Movie
The movie was released in theatres on June 27th, 2014. The movie will be released on DVD on October 27th, 2014. Summary The film sees Agnes Brown go to court to protect her family's stall at Dublin's Moore Street market from a corrupt Russian businessman who wishes to convert it into a shopping center. Plot Mrs.Brown, when she asks what he means. Joe explains that h knows that they are in different times, but in those days, but if a parent passed away, women would have seen their children taken into ccare and her was just babies. In Foley's that evening, Agnes is deep in thought. Winnie tells her to cheer up and that they will find the receipt. But Agnes tells her it's not that. She asked her if she remembered when Redser died, Winnie said she was in London with Jacko at the time, but she got the telegram - she put the kids into care. They never mentioned it , so Agnes assumed that they had forgotten it and all of that talk about being the best mother in the world. She couldn't cope and if they found out and got upset. Winnie tells her to stop it, and tells her that there is no need for anyone to know. The next morning, Agnes is at her stall, when Father Damian arrives and helps himself to a grape and comments about Mary. Agnes gives him th grapes and asks for two Euro. He pays her and Agnes asks if he is doing confessions today and he says that he was just on his way their now. Agnes says she'll follow him in about five minutes. Father Damian replies grand and heads off, and is followed by Gregor who is watching the whole conversation. Agnes asks Annie to keep an eye on the stall as she has a errand to run. Annie asks if she needs her to and motions behind her. Agnes turns around to see Cathy serving a customer. She asks Cathy what she is doing and Cathy says she came down to see her. Agnes asks her to hang on for a few minutes and Cathy says sure. Agnes thanks ans as she heads off, Cathy gets to work and puts on her mother's apron. In the church, Agnes goes to confession & in the confession box Father Damian tells her to go ahead. She tells him that everybody is talking about her in the newspapers and in the radio as being the perfect mother - but she's not and that she's done a terrible thing. Father Damian stops her and asks her if it is a sin, and that she doesn't have to tell him anything - unless it's a sin and to have a think. She is unaware that Gregor is in the confession box with a gun at Father Damian's head! Agnes tells him she does not know if it is a sin, but she put her children into care when they were babies, when her huband died. Father Damian tells her that it's no harm or no sin and not to tell him anymore. She says there is one sinful bit about it - she carried on collecting the children's allowance money while they were in care! She starts to cry as Gregor closes the box. Agnes thanks Father Damina and says she feels much better and leaves the church. While back at the house, everyone is sitting in silence. Grandad says that they were all just babies and that it was only for a couple of weeks. Rory says that he kind of remembers, and that he just thought that they were all on holiday. Cathy comes in through the kitchen and asks if anyone has seen her. As they shake their heads, Cathy tells them that they need to go out and find her. ''' '''Mark and Betty look for her in their car : Rory & Dino ask Father Damian and Maria and Dermot look in the bingo hall. Mrs.Brown is sitting in alley and begins to walk down it when Cathy finds her, she calls Mark to tell him she has her and to meet her at home and she follows her. At the end of the alleyway, Cathy says that everyone is looking for her and Mrs.Brown wonders why. Cathy responds by saying that everybody wants her home safe. Mrs.Brown admits that she wanted all them home safe and that she just couldn't cope. Cathy reminds her that it was what it was and that nobody blames her, but Mrs.Brown blames herself anway and walks away as Cathy continues to follow her They walk down Ha'penny Bridge, and she stops and tells Cathy that they asked her, the nuns. They asked if she could manage with any of them. She said maybe two. Then they lined them all up and she said "pick two" - she couldn't. Cathy hugs her saying it's like "Sophie's Choice" Cathy then takes her home, when Agnes asks who the fuck Sophie is. ''' '''At the NRS, Mr.Wang deducts that it will be in a box. Buster says that Mary Mocason's card was 450 and Mr.Wang finds a box marked 455 and goes through the files and they learn that 459 is missing! But P.R. Irwin is burning the recipet. Buster phones Dermot to tell him that the Russians must have got to the recipet earlier. At the house, Dermot lies and says that they are still looking, but Dermot shakes his head to Mark.''' Meanwhile, Buster (Danny O'Carroll) and Agnes’ son Dermot (Paddy Houlihan) try to get the receipt. After failing to break into the restricted area of the NRS they recruit a troop of blind trainee ninjas, led by Mr. Wang (also played by O’Carroll). The Russians have already found and destroyed the original receipt, but Buster and Dermot learn the receptionist that took the payment was blind, so that there exists a braille version of the receipt. They find it and let Agnes know, telling her Tourettes-suffering barrister (Robert Bathurst) to stall the case. After navigating air ducts out of the NRS, Agnes, Buster and Dermot are chased by the mobsters and the Garda, jumping in the River Liffey. Agnes separates from the pair and returns with the "receipt" but it turns out Buster accidentally gave her a betting slip instead. At this point '''Cathy stands up and says Dublin, it's about being a part of Dublin. She says, you won't find the real Dublin in the financial centre or the business centre or the banks or trendy nightclubs or even there in this court. The heart, the pulse of real Dublin is Moore Street. She tells them to look in the gallary here, immigrants from India, Nigeria, Pakistan,Iraq, Jamaica ... Rav jumps in and says he is not fucking Jamacan. Cathy continues by saying that they have all blended seemingly into Dublin culture. The new Dublin, they call it. There isn't any new Dublin. Moore Street has always welcomed the needy, the lonly, the lost of it's city's people and did so with an open heart.It doesn't matter who you are, you will be welcomed in Moore Street. It is something that her mother is very proud of and something that she will be proud of when it's her turn . . . when she takes over the family stall from her mother. There are those would clear it out, put Moore Street away and morph this city into a faceless copy of any other city, but they cant .... and they won't ... because they won't let them. They are Moore Street and they are going nowhere, as the crowd applauds her speech. After their pursuit continues in a jeep and finally a dash on a stolen horse, Buster and Dermot deliver the receipt to the court room just in time to have the case against Agnes dropped. Everyone rushes out of the courtroom and everyone celebrates dancing on the steps of the courtroom. P.R. Irwin tries to make a quick getaway, but it stopped by the Russian thugs and Gregor, who smiles as they take him away. Betty & Mark turn up and Agnes talks to the camera saying that "Everything turns out just the way it's supposed to." and laughs. Trivia The role of the judge, Justice Dickie, is portrayed by Sorcha Cusack, who played Hilary Nicholson in the first season of the TV series. Hilary does not appear in the movie. Near the end of the movie, Dermot wears the chicken costume that he wore in Mammy's Miracle. The role of Mr. Wang was originally going to be played by Burt Kwouk, but Kwouk was unable to travel to Dublin due to illness, so Brendan O'Carroll (Agnes Brown) played the role. As a result, Agnes and Mr. Wang are never seen in the same shot. Goofs In the movies final scene in the courtroom, when Dermot falls off the horse he and Buster are riding, he is wearing his chicken costume, yet he's wearing his regular clothing a moment later. Mark is also clearly in the same shot, even though he shouldn't be there as his car broke down. In addition, Maria is wearing a purple top instead of the red one she was wearing when she entered the courthouse. This shot is obviously from an earlier scene. Quotes (from trailer) Judge: You don't mind a little examination, do you? Agnes: Not as long as I can keep my clothes on. * Winnie: You could disguise yourself as a man. Agnes: No, Winnie. I'd never get away with it. Winnie: Oh But You would Agnes, * Cathy : Dublin, it's about being a part of Dublin. You won't find the real Dublin in the financial center or the business center or the banks or trendy nightclubs or even there in this court. The heart, the pulse of real Dublin is Moore Street. Look in the gallery here, immigrants from India, Nigeria, Pakistan,Iraq, Jamaica ... Rav : I am not fucking Jamaican Cathy : They have all blended seemingly into Dublin culture. The new Dublin, they call it. There isn't any new Dublin. Moore Street has always welcomed the needy, the lonely, the lost of it's city's people and did so with an open heart.It doesn't matter who you are, you will be welcomed in Moore Street. It is something that my mother is very proud of and something that I will be proud of when it's my turn . . . when I take over the family stall from my mother. There are those would clear it out, put Moore Street away and morph this city into a faceless copy of any other city, but they cant .... and they won't ... because we won't let them. We are Moore Street and we are going nowhere! Cast * Brendan O'Carroll as Agnes Brown/Mr Wang/Judge/Chef/Pork Salesman/Old Man/Millie 8000 * Nick Nevern as Gregor * Eilish O'Carroll as Winnie McGoogan * Paddy Houlihan as Dermot Brown * Jennifer Gibney as Cathy Brown * Danny O'Carroll as Buster Brady * Dermot Crowley as P.R. Irwin * Robert Bathurst as Maydo Archer * Dermot O'Neill as Harold "Grandad" Brown * Fiona O'Carroll as Maria Brown * Simon Delaney as Tom Crews * Chris Patrick-Simpson as Ninja Joe * Keith Duffy as John * Martin Delany as Trevor Brown * Daithi O'Carroll as Justice Cannon * Rory Cowan as Rory Brown * Gary Hollywood as Dino Doyle * Pat Shields as Mark Brown * Amanda Woods as Betty Brown * Eamonn Holmes as Himself * Sorcha Cusack as Justice Dickie * June Rodgers as Fat Annie * Joe Duffy as Himself * Mark Coney as Clerk of the Court * Jamie O'Carroll as Bono Brown (cameo appearance) * Keith Cashin as Himself =Soundtrack= Mrs Brown's Boys: D'Original Motion Picture Soundtrack 1. Mrs Brown's Boys D'Movie Theme Andy O'Callaghan 2. The Good, The Bad and The Ugly The City Of Prague Philharmonic Orchestra 3. The Air That I Breathe Albert Hammond 4. Chariots of Fire Mark Ayres 5. The Irish Rover Polomurku 6. The Pink Panther London Music Works 7. The Chase Andy O'Callaghan with RTE Concert Orchestra 8. The Adventures of Black Beauty The City Of Prague Philharmonic Orchestra 9. Home (D'Movie Love Theme) Ryan Sheridan 10. You Raise Me Up Westlife 11. The Great Escape The City Of Prague Philharmonic Orchestra 12. A-Team London Music Works 13. The Courtroom Speech Brendan O'Carroll, Jennifer O'Carroll, Andy O'Callaghan with RTE Concert Orchestra (Hail Rain Or Sunshine By The Script) DVD release The film was released on DVD on October 27th 2014. Among the bonus features are a documentary about the making of the film, outtakes, and fifteen deleted scenes. Category:Movies